Trapped
by Mel X Lady
Summary: Both Scully and Krycek are trapped in an unknown location. Krycek's not responsible and Scully learns more about her destiny.


  
TITLE: Trapped  
  
AUTHOR: Mel X Lady   
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CATEGORY: Krycek/Scully and MSR  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Please notify me first. I'll probably let ya, but I like to know where my baby goes:)  
  
FEEDBACK: DJPDude@Juno.com   
  
SPOILERS: Sleepless, Duane Barry/Acension, Anasazi/Blessing Way, Tunguska/Terma  
  
SUMMARY: Both Scully and Krycek are trapped in an unknown location. Krycek's not responsible and Scully learns more about her destiny.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Apparently, I DO NOT own any of the following characters. Oh well, everyone should have goals.  
  
NOTES: This was actually my third fanfic to write. It didn't turn out so well, but it was a learning experience. I went through and revised it on Sept. 12, 2000. It was originally released April 22, 2000.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Scully shifted her body as she opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. She quickly sat up but felt the pain rush to her head as she released a low groan. While she reached over to her night stand and turned on the lamp, she looked around her room, except it wasn't her room. It had a door off in the corner. No windows and the only furniture was the lamp that rested next to her bed.  
"What the hell?" She murmured as she sat up. She was dressed in  
a suit that she'd worn to the office yesterday. It had to be Saturday, meaning, if she had been kidnapped, Mulder wouldn't realize it until Monday.   
  
Scully stood up and began to walk across the room. She opened the door and looked down the small hallway that led off to another part of the house. She cautiously walked down the white hallway as she searched for any sign of her location. Nothing. Scully reached to the door knob and barely opened it as she felt a force knock her back as she door burst open and pushed her to the ground.  
  
She let out a cry of surprise and anger as she tried to beat away her attacker. He murmured angry words as he picked her up. Scully continued to defend herself as she felt him throw her into the wall repeatedly.  
"Damn it! Stop it!" Scully yelled out as she felt her attacker hold her to the wall. She stared at his dark attire, and noticed a flash of green eyes. It was all she needed, she knew who was trying to kill her.  
  
Krycek.  
  
"Scully! What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled as he slid her to the ground. Scully tried to move but felt Krycek slam her shoulder into the wall with his right hand.   
"Where exactly is here?" she growled, feeling the now throbbing pain sting her arm.  
"How did you get in?" he asked, his voice quieter now as he released his hold on her arm.  
"I don't know, I woke up here, the last thing I remember was opening the door to my house. I didn't even step in."  
  
He nodded as he stepped back, allowing Scully to return back down the hall. She didn't mean to, but her body became heavy as she felt herself slide to the ground. Krycek watched her as he leaned against the wall and kept his gaze on her.  
"Same story here," he said as he dropped his head against the wall.  
"What?"   
"I was at my home, and I woke up here, but I woke up in the other room," he said as he motioned to the door he'd jumped out of, "I guess you've been here as long as I've been," he whispered.  
"Why are you whispering, Krycek? Is someone else here?"  
"No, I think it's just us, but I'm sure they're watching."  
"Why would they want to watch us?" Scully asked.  
  
He looked over toward her and whispered, "Stay here, I'm going to check the other room."  
"Wait, Krycek, how do I know you're not apart of this? How do I know you won't kill me?"  
"I would have done it already," he said as he stepped into the room she'd woken up in.   
  
Scully stared at the wall and shook her head. What the hell was going on here, why was she here with Krycek? Why hadn't he killed her earlier and was the Smoking man watching her? Questions raced through Scully's mind as she thought back to when she had first met Krycek. It was back in 1994. She and Mulder had been split up, the X-Files were down and Krycek was his new partner. Scully hated him from the start. It should have been her helping Mulder with the cases, not Krycek. He had no understanding of the sorts of things Mulder was use to. He couldn't challenge Mulder's intellect. He couldn't be her.  
  
"Okay," he said as he emerged from the room were Scully had woken up. He caught himself looking to her tousled copper hair and unconscious rubbing of her shoulder. He shook his head for a second as he realized what he was doing.   
"Anything?" Scully asked as she stood up and leaned against he wall.  
"Nothing. I searched all over your room," he answered as Scully nodded and reached to her left hip. Krycek quickly reached to his but stopped when he reached his empty holster.  
"Thanks," She murmured as she lifted up her untucked blouse to show Krycek a cut he'd given her.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured as he caught himself. When was the last time he'd ever said that? Did he even know how to apologize?  
  
Scully leaned against the wall again as she pulled her holster out and revealed that her gun had been taken.  
"Did they take your gun, too?"  
"Yes," Krycek said as he pulled out his holster and tossed it to the ground. Scully tossed hers near his and sighed.  
"Now what?"  
"Are you sure there isn't a way out, Krycek?"  
"Positive."  
"Scully, you're bleeding," Krycek said as Scully quickly placed her hand up to her still dry nose. She slowly looked down to her hip. Blood began to gather on her clothing as she slid her skirt down enough to reveal a large scratch.  
"Did I?"  
"Yes, and-Damn it!" Scully murmured as she unzipped her skirt and stared at Krycek.  
"What?"  
"Get out. I'm not attending to this while you're in the room with me," Scully snapped as Krycek shrugged and reached into his jacket. He tossed her a piece of gauze and medical tape.  
"How?"  
"Always be prepared," Krycek said as he turned around and walked down the hall.  
  
Scully stared at him in amazement as she quickly pulled down her skirt and rolled her panty hose down to the top of her legs. She looked at the runs and sighed. In one quick motion, she pealed the hose off and left them in the hall. She attended to her waist as she continuously found herself looking up to Krycek.  
"Hey, Krycek?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm not done, but - would you kill me? Right now? If you had your gun and I didn't, would you kill me?  
"If you had your gun and I didn't, would you kill me?" He returned without an answer to her question.  
"Answer my question first!"  
"Fine, No. I wouldn't."  
"You killed my sister," Scully shot back. Anger quickly controlling her mind and body as she finished and pulled her skirt back up. She stood behind Krycek and quickly pulled him around as he faced her.  
"I was so young then, Scully, That doesn't change what I did, in fact, it's not even an excuse."  
"You're damn right it's not an excuse, and I would kill you. If I were given the option, I would kill you. I would gladly watch you die, Alex Krycek!" Scully screamed at him as she turned around and walked down the small hall.  
"You know! I did it so I wouldn't have to watch you die!"  
"What?!" Scully screamed as she turned around and faced the eerily cool eyes of Krycek.  
"She sacrificed herself for you. You were, you were told you'd meet someone who you trusted. That meant you trusted me!"  
"No. I never trusted you, Krycek. I never touched you, and never trusted you."  
"She sacrificed herself for you. For the truth, for the cause," Krycek whispered stepping toward the immobile Scully.   
  
She stared at him, anger past the boiling point and her blood running white hot as she stood still and watched him approach her. Was it true? Had she ever trusted him? The answer loomed in her subconscious as she suddenly realized the uneventful truth. She had done much more than trusted him at one point. Impossible to accept, Scully realized that she had once been in love with him. With Krycek. Her bottom lip quivered before she bit it. Mentally demanding time to stop. To allow her to get away from this dangerous man who had once held her heart.  
"Sacrifice for what?" Scully whispered, catching Krycek off guard as he stopped and looked at her.  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Sacrifice for what cause?"  
"The truth."  
"I thought there was no truth," Scully responded, remembering the last time she'd seen Krycek. It was back in the airport before Mulder had taken him away. Long before Scully could talk to Krycek, it had been too long.  
"I wouldn't go around in front of Mulder and promise things. Chances were he'd kill me either way, so I figured I let my secrets die with me."  
"He took you to Siberia. What happened?"  
"Lost a few things," he answered, glancing to his left arm for a moment.  
"Tests in Russia. Amputation. Amputation of the arm to prevent testing," Scully whispered to herself. Trying to remember everything Mulder had told her when he returned from Siberia, alone.  
"Give the lady a prize," Krycek murmured as Scully looked back to him.  
"Left arm?"  
"Only good thing the Smoking Man has ever done for me. He used some sort of extra terrestrial technology and rebuilt my arm. At times it's hard to remember it's fake."  
"That's impossible, Krycek."  
"That's what I thought, but," he waved his left arm in the air.  
"How?"  
"You'll see. I can promise you that," Krycek said as he approached Scully. He stood a few inches away from her and tilted his face down as he caught her eyes. Scully stared back to him, wondering what he was doing, why he was promising her all these things? How good was a promise from Alex Krycek?  
  
"Hey Scully, until we find a way out of here -" Krycek started as Scully looked at him. He quickly paused and looked away as she tried to figure out what he was saying.  
"Until we find a way out?" Scully coaxed him as Krycek stepped in front of her and whispered into her ear,  
"Until we find a way out, you should try to remember everything I say."  
"What?"  
"You know. I can't say anything else, but our conversations are very important," Krycek said as he pulled away and stepped out of her personal space.   
  
Scully stood in silence as Krycek looked back to her.  
"Scully, you act like you've seen a ghost," Krycek said as she shook her head for and stepped down the hall.  
"What have we done?"  
"What? To wind up here?"  
"Yes. Are you responsible?"  
"I've already answered this, and the answer is still no. Although, I do know that you're close. You and Mulder are both closer than ever."  
"To?"  
"You know."  
"Why do you work for the Smoking Man?"  
"It's not exactly a choice. More of a tradement. My father traded me for his life. My uncle and Bill Mulder worked with the Smoking Man back in the seventies."  
"Your uncle?"  
"How do you think he knew you'd be betrayed by a trusted friend?"  
"You're related to him?"  
"Yes, mother's side. He always hated my father, although, Cancerman saw something in me. I'll never know if that was a good or bad thing, but he pulled me through the Academy. I was a good student, would've made it on my own, but they weren't going to take any chances."  
"When did you go to the Academy?"  
"I only took two of the four years. Back in ninety to ninety-two."  
"So, I would have had you as a student?"  
"You did. First year, I took your class. Stuck to the back of the room, but was close enough to see you," Krycek said as Scully looked at him, trying to remember his face. He stood still and allowed her to step closer.  
"Was that coincidence?"  
"No. I needed your class, I took it and avoided you. I was told to, although I would have loved to gotten to know you."  
  
"You know, you can take off your jacket," Scully said as Krycek looked down to the well worn leather jacket. The one that had been soaked in blood countless times. The one that had been apart of him for years, so long that it almost felt like it was apart of his body."  
"Why?"  
"Well, it's hot in here and there's something poking through the sleeve on your right arm," Scully said as she indicated to Krycek's arm.  
"Damnit," Krycek exhaled as he slowly pulled the jacket off his right arm and let it slide to the ground. He stared at the horrible stitching that held his broken skin together from his elbow all the way to his shoulder.  
"Oh God, Krycek, Who and when? The stitching work is horrible," Scully said as she walked to him and examined the sloppy and hurried stitching.  
"I didn't have my left arm and it was a quick job. I did it in the woods after the men sliced a few other parts of my body. Nothing severed, just cut."  
"Why your right arm?"  
"I fought. Briefly and Terribly, but I did try to defend myself."  
  
"Come here. Do you still have the stitching wire?"  
"Yeah, in my pocket," Krycek said as he indicated to his jacket.   
"Krycek, I'm going to stitch you up. Is there any running water here?"  
"No. That other room is nothing. Four walls, a door and no furniture. I thought I was home at first," He smirked as Scully started to push him to the bedroom where she had woken up. She stopped him for a second as she picked up his jacket and continued to the room.  
"You don't have to do this-"  
"I do. Krycek, I am a doctor and -"  
"Say no more, Dr. Scully," Krycek whispered as Scully led him to the bed. He sat on the edge as Scully reached into his jacket and pulled out the wire and a pair of scissors. She was amazed at how prepared he was, although she knew that was the best thing for him.  
"So, Krycek," Scully said as she picked up the scissors and prepared to cut into the wire that stuck to his skin, "tell me about yourself."  
"What?" he asked as he turned his head away from the pain that shot through his arm and up to his head.  
"You. Tell me about you. Is your name really Alex Krycek?"  
"Okay. My name is," he groaned and gritted his teeth before continuing, "Alex Krycek. I was born July Twentieth, Nineteen sixty-two. I'm an only child, my mother and father are both dead and my only surviving relative is in the consortism. I-ah-damn, tell me about you."  
"Me? I thought you knew everything about me."  
"Scully-" Krycek cried out as Scully continued to cut through the unclean stitching. A thin layer of skin had grown to it as Krycek watched blood drop onto the white bed sheet.  
"Okay, I'm Dana Scully. Born February Twenty-third, Nineteen sixty-four. I have a mother, my father is deceased, two brothers and you are well aware of my sister," She said as she cut through the final stitch and began to pull the broken pieces out.  
"Don't look," Scully commanded as Krycek turned away and continued to murmur. She pulled the stitching out and placed them on the comforter as she stared at the unclean skin. She shook her head as she picked up the wire and prepared to restitch it.  
"Krycek, if we get out of here, you're going to a doctor to get your stitching done. Okay?"  
"Mmmhmm," Krycek murmured as Scully looked at the half finished job. She kept her concentration on his arm as it jerked at times.  
"Please try to keep still," She said softly as Krycek remained silent.   
  
After a few minutes, Scully had finished and was dropping the old stitching into a corner.  
"All done, Krycek," Scully said as she walked back to the bed and noticed how Krycek still stared at the same spot he had since he turned away.  
"Krycek?" Scully whispered as she crept onto the bed and hesitantly moved her hand to his left cheek. She slowly turned his gaze to meet hers as she watched tears stream from his beautiful green eyes.  
"Did it hurt that bad?" Scully asked as he nodded and then shook his head.  
"I'm getting a mixed signal here, Krycek, are you okay?" She asked as Krycek sighed and looked at the stitch job.  
"It's amazing. Looks like I'm a monster, but the job is nice. Thank you, Dana," he whispered as Scully nodded.  
"You're not a monster, you're just stuck in a bad situation."  
"Like you with Mulder?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, do you like being down there?   
"I-"  
"Down there, in the shadows? The shadows aren't pretty to work in, Dana. I know that for a fact. At least your shadows are destroyed by the sun," Krycek progressively got louder until he was yelling, "mine are fueled by that damn smoke that pours in every single day and every single night!"  
"Alex," Scully whispered as he stopped and looked at her. His breathing increased as he tried to pull himself off the bed, but was stopped by Scully's hand on his right shoulder. Tears streamed down his face as he began to speak but stopped. The words didn't come easily out of his throat as he pulled his long legs out from under him and moved them in front of him.  
"I'm so sorry, Dana. I wish I could take away all the pain. All the anger and destruction I've caused you. I truly wish I could turn back time and leave you alone, although, although I never regret meeting you. You don't remember it, but you had been performing an autopsy. I came in with Mulder and you looked so powerful. The life under you had been gone for several days, but you knew how he worked. I was afraid to touch you, afraid that the spell you held over me would be broken. I later touched your arm, briefly, but you threw it back when you were yelling at me. It was when Mulder went into the hostage situation with Duane Barry. I didn't deserve to be there, it was always you. He talked about you all the time. I was no match, I'm still not. Never could compare to you. You are so high above me, so much better. So much smarter and attractive. You have no idea what's going to happen to you, and I can't truly help you anymore. I'll try, Oh God Scully, I will try, but it's all my fault. I said three stupid words when I was jealous of you, and it's cost you so much," Krycek whispered as tears began to form in Scully's eyes too.  
"What three words?"  
"Scully's a problem," Krycek whispered as he leaned closer to Scully. His eyes met her gaze as he leaned forward and felt his lips make contact. He continued to kiss her as he waited for Scully to push him away. Push him away and kick him to the ground, but she didn't. He felt her slide under him and run her fingers through his hair. Krycek felt his body grow heavy as Scully prepared to burden the weight on her body. Krycek pulled away for a second as he readjusted his body. His lips slid over hers again as he heard a loud slamming sound. He pulled his body off Scully's as several men ran into the bed room. Krycek stood up as one grabbed Scully and threw her to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Krycek screamed as Scully felt a gag placed over her mouth and another man step on her stomach. She screamed out in horror as the third man stood over her and pointed his pistol at her.  
"No!" Krycek yelled as he pushed the man on Scully off and stood between her and the man with the pistol.  
"What? Krycek, move!"  
"No! You are not shooting her!"  
"Krycek, you've done well-"  
"I've done nothing. I was kidnapped and trapped here! She hasn't done anything either! We are both innocent!" Krycek yelled as he reached for the pistol.  
"Krycek! I have one bullet left. Move it or loose it," the man with the pistol said as Krycek stared into his dark eyes.  
"I'll loose it. Scully? You okay?" Krycek asked without looking. He heard a soft groan as he turned his gaze to her quickly and back to the third man. Krycek quickly reached for the pistol and fought with the man for a moment. Krycek felt the stitches in his arm rip as he slammed the gunman into the wall. He watched the pistol fall to the ground as Krycek hit the man several times. He slid to the ground as Krycek stepped away and walked back to Scully.  
"Dana? Are you okay?" Krycek asked as he touched her bleeding forehead. Scully's vision blurred as she saw Krycek touch her gently. Her focus trailed to the man getting off the floor and reaching for something. Scully tried to scream to Krycek, but only a soft whimper came out through the gag.  
  
A loud shot rang through the house as the three men ran, leaving Krycek slumped to the ground. Scully forced her heavy body off her back and onto her stomach as she crawled to Krycek. She watched his chest rise and fall while she crawled next to him.  
"Dana. There's a way out, go," Krycek whispered as Scully ripped the gag from her mouth.  
"No. I'm getting you out of here with me," Scully said as she touched his cheek gently.  
"No, Dana, this is what I need. I-," he gasped, his breath catching in his throat as a tear landed next to his eye.   
"Alex."  
"Dana. I love you, now go," Krycek whispered as he kissed her and urged her to leave.  
"I loved you," Scully whispered as she kissed Krycek again and pulled her body toward the door.  
  
She drug her body along the ground and to the new door in the hall that led to the brightly lit world outside. She gasped as she pulled herself along the ground and reached the door way. She hesitated for a moment before picking herself up and stumbling through the door.  
"Scully!" a familiar voice screamed out as Scully looked up and caught the hazel eyes of her partner.  
"Mulder!" She called out, feeling him hold her and hug into her body. Pain shot through her torso, but she didn't say anything. She'd be fine as soon as she got home.  
"Scully! Are you okay?"  
"There's a man in there. Krycek! Alex Krycek is in that building, and he's been shot," Scully called out as she watched several men run in. A sigh escaped her mouth as she rested on Mulder's shoulder.  
"Are you okay?" Mulder repeated as Scully shook her head but continued to rest on his shoulder.  
"Mulder, you wouldn't believe what I've learned. How are you here? How are all these people here?"  
"I was told you were here. I brought back up in case you'd been hurt," Mulder murmured as he looked at her and saw the blood stained clothing.  
"Did Krycek hurt you?"  
"No," Scully whispered as a medic took her hand and led her to one of the several ambulances that rested along the road. She felt medics poke and clean several wounds as Scully kept her eyes fixed on the door, waiting for any sign of Krycek.  
"Agent Scully? My name is Agent Abbott, and there wasn't anyone else in the building."  
"What? No! I have his blood on my hands. I stitched him up, and I watched him die. He has to be there," Scully whispered, tears stinging her eyes as Abbott shook her head.  
"Agent Scully, I think you've had a traumatic experience and-"  
"No. I touched him. He was there. He gave me this cut," Scully said as she indicated to her hip.  
"I'm sorry Agent Scully, but go home and get some sleep. Whoever this Krycek person is, he'll probably show up."  
"Wait! Abbott, he was shot. Are you sure there isn't blood on the carpet?"  
"None. It's as white as ever, Agent Scully. Looks like someone went bleach happy while decorating. Good day," She said as she walked away, leaving Scully in a daze.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
The sun set in the distance as Scully sat with Mulder in the car, staring at the remains of the demolished home.  
"What happened in there?" Mulder asked while Scully looked at the blood that stained her hands.  
"I don't know. Do you believe me?"  
"Of course."  
"Mulder, I love you."  
"I love you, Scully," Mulder replied, his gaze still on the remains of the torn down home that held the remains of Scully's secrets.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
The End 


End file.
